The True Threat
by PocketAces
Summary: The ninth feels it necessary to test the strength of the two most controversial guardians. Silly little story with a battle scene and Mukuro hitting on Tsuna.


For the first time, an authors' note pre-story! Italics and an apostrophe rather than quotation marks denote Chrome and Mukuro talking to each other non-verbally. Also, while re-reading Ch. 112, I doubt that Chrome-chan is near as timid as she is usually portrayed. Plus, I think Chrome and Mukuro would have interesting interactions, while Chrome obviously all but worships Mukuro, (sama suffix), It seems like sharing a mind and body would lead to inevitable quarrel, even in Mukuro were sleeping or wandering dreamscapes most of the time. Really, it's like having a roommate you can _never_ get away from.

Also a quick thank you to Shinnie the Meanie for the title.

* * *

_'That's__ good Chrome-chan- remember to monitor your spleen, some people think that is has a purpose in your body." _Mukuro was trying his best to hold back his sarcasm, honestly he was, but he had been training with Nagi-chan all day trying to extend the length of time he could take over her body. While Ken and Chikusa took turns attacking, he would dodge and counterattack while dropping hints and tips to Nagi so that she could keep up the illusions herself while he concentrated on battle.

'_Yes, Mukuro-sama.'_ If Chrome-chan had teeth in her mind, she'd be grinding them. In her defense, Mukuro-sama was a literal genius. To be able to create illusions of functioning organs, he had to know how each one functioned, inside and out. For Chrome, who was just a normal (if rather soft-hearted) junior high school girl before the accident, she had to remember the months of medical textbook readings she'd done, plus the overwhelming training of the mist illusions, and on top of all that, keep them working by herself while Mukuro-sama had his attention diverted. Plus, she could feel each attack. Each and every one of one them _hurt._

"Well, don't you look busy." All movement halted and all four occupants looked over at the baby standing on the window sill.

"Oya, Oya, Arcobaleno, are you here to fight too?" Mukuro slouched against a nearby wall, in an attempt to hide the eagerness lurking behind the seemingly careless words.

Reborn gave him a measuring look. "Guardian's meeting tonight at the school. Nine P.M. in the reception room. Don't be late, the ninth's in town."

"Oh? And that dangerous prefect allowed this?" Mukuro questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips..

"The ninth will probably want to test your strength. You should take that into account as you train," The little hitman advised.

Later that night…

Mukuro was delighted and refreshed. After a nice nap, his nerves had calmed down so he was no longer snapping at his cute Chrome-chan as well as having recovered to the point where there was a large possibility that he could last ten rounds with Hibari Kyouya. Chrome was in control right now, her nerves likewise soothed, but by a rare apology from Mukuro-sama for picking on her earlier.

'_Mukuro-sama, do you really think we'll be battling Hibari-san tonight? It seems a little extreme for a simple test of skills,' _Chrome fretted.

'_Who else could match our skill?'_ Mukuro responded cockily, as Chrome walked into the room.

"Seems like we can start now, good of you to join us, finally." Reborn ground out, irritated.

"Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice," The ninth Vongola boss started, sitting behind Hibari's lavish desk. "As you may know, there have been some doubts concerning young Tsunayoshi's guardians.

Mukuro looked up, shocked. Well there went his good mood. They could only be talking about him and Chrome. He looked over to Tsunayoshi, where he was sitting on the couch surrounded by his rain and storm guardians. No, Tsunayoshi looked just as shocked; it wasn't him that lodged a complaint.

"I'd like to see a match between the two most controversial guardians, if I may." The ninth requested.

"That would be entirely up to them." Tsuna said firmly, defending his friends. "I won't force my family to fight just because someone I don't know has a problem with them."

Only Mukuro's sharp eyes caught the storm guardian flushing slightly and looking away. 'Oh- ho? Is that how it is?' He pondered to himself, feeling slightly amused.

"It's your mist guardian," the Ninth began.

'Surprise, surprise.' Mukuro thought bitterly.

"And your thunder guardian." He finished.

Jaws dropped. The room simultaneously looked down to Lambo sitting on Tsuna's lap, sucking on a lollipop Tsuna gave him to shut up.

"You can't be serious!" Tsuna ground out.

"That's too EXTREME!" Cried Ryohei, horrified.

"…you…want me…to fight a five year old?" Chrome questioned, her voice slightly hesitant but Mukuro could feel how irked she was truly feeling.

"Now, now, let's move along to the roof, shall we?" Offered Timoteo.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Lambo-san is the greatest!" And with that declaration, Lambo led the way.

"Lambo! Don't run off!" Tsuna left the ninth and Gokudera with a look that said they would definitely be having a talk later and followed after his young guardian.

-On-the-roof-!-

Chrome moved her trident into battle position and got ready for the initial attack. She may have been forced into this battle, but she'd be damned if she was going to strike a baby first.

Tsuna stood fussing over Lambo, fitting his horns into place, and assuring him (or trying to) that even if he lost or gave up, no one would look down on him; they'd all be proud that he tried so hard.

Lambo bounded out of Tsuna's grasp and ran at Chrome. He stopped feet away from her and struck a pose. "Lambo-san will defeat you!"

And before Chrome could say 'pointless' a grenade was heading for her. She batted it away easily with her trident and watched the little cow baby.

'_Chrome-chan, attack!'_ Urged Mukuro.

'_Mukuro-sama, with all due respect, I lost my organs and eye trying to protect a cat from getting hit by a car. You really want me to attack a five-year-old?"_ Chrome snapped, jumping back from an attack with- what the heck?! A rock?!

'_Fine!'_ He snapped back, _'switch!'_

"Kufufu, who knew the Vongola were so sadistic to sick their guardians upon one another?"

With a quick flick of the flat of his blade, Mukuro scooped the kid up and sent Lambo flying.

"That was fun! Do it again!" Lambo demanded, somewhat winded by the rough landing.

Mukuro buried his face in his palms. "This is so pointless."

"Lambo! You're supposed to be fighting remember!? Do your best, and I'll buy you some sweets on our way home." Tsuna encouraged.

"And me, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro purred, "what will you give me if I do my best." He leered at the smaller boy.

Before Tsuna could respond, Lambo, encouraged by the promise of candy launched another grenade at him. Mukuro, too occupied with flirting with the young Vongola was caught entirely off guard, and got caught in the blast.

"Damn brat." Mukuro growled, irritated the stupid cow had caught him off unaware and injured him. _Third state, state of animals_.

His red eye whirled as the kanji switched to a three and he summoned countless vipers to surround the young boy.

"Is… Is Mukuro-san just bullying Lambo?" Tsuna sweated.

"It looks that way," Yamamoto agreed, amused.

"Uwaa!!" Lambo cried and pulled out the ten-year-bazooka, shooting himself quickly before Mukuro could reach him.

"Goodness! Has ten years passed already? How nostalgic." The smoke cleared, leaving adult Lambo blocking with the broom he'd been sweeping the front porch with, as Mukuro's trident came down upon him.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, "You need to fight Rokudou Mukuro!" He explained.

"A-ah, I see young Vongola." Adult Lambo responded, looking a little nervous but hid most of his fear behind a smirk.

Irritated with all the cow dominating all of Tsuna's attention, Mukuro summoned an illusion of the roof breaking apart.

"You won't fool me with such low level illusions Rokudou; I've trained with you many times."

"Is that so, Bovino? Then how will you counter this?" He summoned several large wolves to attack the stupid cow.

Like this: thunder set! Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo charged through the pack, collecting small cuts and large gashes from wicked teeth and claws.

"Kufufu, such a futile attack." And with that, Rokudou Mukuro stepped aside and tripped him with the staff of the trident.

-POOF!-

On the ground lay Lambo, once again five-years-old, and crying and screaming from his accumulated wounds.

"Ow-wow-wow-owww!!" He howled.

"Lambo!" Tsuna ran forward and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. "This has gone more than far enough! I won't have my family fight each other anymore!" He declared.

"I'm glad. I did want to see your guardians' power, but this was more of a test for you, young Tsunayoshi, and your devotion to your family," Timoteo praised.

"Eh? But both Lambo and Chrome got injured! What kind of test was that!?" Tsuna demanded.

"_Boss…"_ Chrome's eyes watered and she clutched her weapon to her chest at Tsuna's worry for her and Mukuro had to push Chrome back slightly into the depths of their shared mind before she seized control again.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi, you never told me my prize for working hard." Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna blushed, "I… I don't recall promising anything." He said with bravado. His hands betrayed him by cuddling Lambo closer, and his legs by trembling.

"Tsunayoshi, you dislike me this much?" Mukuro mock pouted.

"I need to treat Lambo's injuries." He protested.

Mukuro grinned lecherously. "You could treat my wounds, Tsunayoshi." He offered.

"Tsunnnna, it hurts." Lambo whined.

"Ah! Let's get you home, Lambo." Tsuna said gently to the boy.

As Mukuro watched Tsunayoshi walk away, (and tried not to stare at the boy's behind,) he noticed the stupid little cow baby grin over Tsunayoshi's shoulder at him pointedly, and deliberately nuzzled into Tsuna's neck.

'_That damn cow! This isn't over!' _Mukuro raged internally.

'_Mukuro-sama!'_ Chrome protested, and fought with him over control of her body. _'He's only five!'_ She wailed silently.

* * *

Shinnie's note: I quite agree. xD Chrome is no timid little mouse but I guess because she's such a withdrawn, socially clueless character, people mistake her for being as shy as say--Hinata from Naruto. Aside from a little bouts of OOCness, it was really good. I didn't have to fix up anything aside from the structure of the dialogue occasionally.

I-pin has a crush on Hibari, so I didn't think it'd be too far-fetched for Lambo to decide he didn't want to share Tsuna with anyone. Another big thanks to Shinnie for being made of win, and finally, thanks to Akuno Hikari for reminding me, happy birthday to Reborn and Tsuna!


End file.
